


Raspberry Dacquoise

by SpacePancake



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/pseuds/SpacePancake
Summary: ||Amora/Loki focused||Amora is a figure clouded by mystery, but is on friendly enough terms with Thor Odinson that he invites her to his family dinner to get his mother off his back about not trying to ‘find anybody’. Little does anyone know, Amora already knows Thor’s younger sibling.And it’s going to be one hell of a reunion.—————Executioner: what the hell is a familyEnchantress<3: moodAll-Seer: Amora, you have a sisterEnchantress<3: Lorelei’s an acquaintance at bestAll-Seer: You can't call your sister an acquaintance
Relationships: Amora & Thor (Marvel), Amora/Heimdall (Marvel), Amora/Loki (Marvel), Amora/Natasha Romanov, Amora/Skurge | The Executioner, Avengers - Relationship, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, loki/lorelei (past), sylvie & billy & teddy (family)
Kudos: 12





	Raspberry Dacquoise

_Chat: Voted Most Hated On Campus_

_Chat members online: Doom, BaronZemo, Enchantress <3, Magneto _

Doom: @Enchantress<3 I heard rumours that you were dating the Odinson now.

Enchantress<3: why does everyone know about that already

Doom: Doom knows everything.

Enchantress<3: ugh

Enchantress<3: but yeah we are but only for a thing

BaronZemo: why do you continue to waste your time and potential by involving yourself in needless romantic affairs?

Enchantress<3: dude I'm still 94% sure that you're a neo-nazi, so you get no opinions

BaronZemo: you shouldn't just throw around the word nazi because you don't like people.

Enchantress<3: were you or were you not part of hydra – a literal white supremist group?

BaronZemo: Hydra got a bad rep, okay?

Enchantress<3: okay hitler 

Magneto: I vote we kick the literal fascist from the group.

Enchantress<3: erik hasn't spoken a word here in like 50 years, doom, you gotta listen to him

Magneto: Why is there a nazi in the group chat anyway?

Enchantress<3: doom has the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair and likes zemo’s pasta bakes

Enchantress<3: hey doom, kick zemo from the chat and I’ll have skurge make you cookies

Doom: Fine.

[ _BaronZemo_ was kicked from _Voted Most Hated On Campus]_

Enchantress<3: can't believe bribing you with cookies worked better than the guilt of a jewish man being in a gc with a nazi

Doom: Doom likes cookies.

Magneto: I hate this group chat.

Enchantress<3: mood

* * *

_Chat_ : _The Avengers_

_Chat Members Online:_

_NotARussianSpy (Natasha), Pikachu (Thor), FalconPunch (Sam), Birb (Clint), MrAmerica (Steve), StarkNaked (Tony)_

NotARussianSpy: current news update: clint got stuck on a roof and Thor is dating Amora

StarkNaked: like the enchantress??

NotARussianSpy: yeah

FalconPunch: wait who’s the enchantress?

FalconPunch: saying wait again, the roof?

Birb: I was in a bird kinnie mood

FalconPunch: cursed

Birb: uh huh, _falcon_

FalconPunch: man, I'm not a bird kinnie, that's just a nickname

Birb: sure

StarkNaked: the enchantress is this mega hot rich chick who’s dating like 50 ppl and has magic

NotARussianSpy: none of that was factual

StarkNaked: see: mega hot and rich and chick

NotARussianSpy: we don't know if she's rich actually

StarkNaked: she _dresses_ rich

NotARussianSpy: appearances are deceiving 

Pikachu: amora is a ‘chick’ who is dating _two_ other people and doesn't have magic.

StarkNaked: if she doesn't have magic explain how she can literally get anyone to fall head over heels for her with _that_ personality??

Pikachu: Amora’s not _that_ bad

StarkNaked: see, now she's got Thor

NotARussianSpy: F

Birb: F

FalconPunch: F

FalconPunch: oh damn, speak of the devil we literally just saw shit go down with the villain squad after steve pointed them out to me

StarkNaked: oh, tea?

MrAmerica: Zemo punched Amora and then got a high heel to the stomach for his efforts

NotARussianSpy: can't wait for skurge to find out what zemo pulled

MrAmerica: me too. Fuck Nazi lives

StarkNaked: language!

MrAmerica: that was _one_ time, leave me alone

FalconPunch: _Skurge was at the door the whole time oh shit_

StarkNaked: oh lawd he coming

FalconPunch: he slammed zemo into a table and steve cheered

MrAmerica: so did other people

FalconPunch: no one else said “fuck yeah, break that nazi piece of shit”

MrAmerica: look

MrAmerica: it was very exciting 

NotARussianSpy: amora and skurge may be terrible people but her asking zemo to ‘meet her executioner’ before skurge slams him into a table and they proceed to make out beside his whimpering nazi body? kinda hot

FalconPunch: absolutely no one is calling security and the professors aren’t doing shit

StarkNaked: world war three is just hot people vs nazis and we’re out here winning!

* * *

_Chat_ : _Amora and The Boys <3 <3 _

_Chat Members Online: Enchantress <3 (Amora), Executioner (Skurge), All-Seer (Heimdall) _

All-Seer: I heard you and Thor were dating, Amora.

Enchantress<3: why do you know EVERYTHING

All-Seer: I have eyes everywhere.

Executioner: so was that a yes?

Enchantress<3: it's a yes but technically it's only because he needs to have a date for some family dinner ://

Executioner: what the hell is a family

Enchantress<3: mood

All-Seer: Amora, you have a sister

Enchantress<3: Lorelei’s an acquaintance at best

All-Seer: You can't call your sister an acquaintance

Enchantress<3: just because you and sif care about each other doesn't mean that all siblings do. I'm completely apathetic towards her.

All-Seer: if you say so.

All-Seer: she's been arrested again, by the way.

Enchantress<3: she WHAT

Enchantress<3: I'm going to kill her, how the hell is this bitch meant to get a job with a criminal record as high as my fucking HEELS

Executioner: ‘apathetic’

Enchantress<3: fuck

Executioner: you played yourself

Enchantress<3: heimdall you're such a fucking snake I can't believe this betrayal

Enchantress<3: I'm breaking up with you

Executioner: F

All-Seer: Understandable, love you, dear :)

Enchantress<3: >:/ don't be cute when I'm fake mad at you

All-Seer: Xx

Enchantress<3: fuck you

* * *

_From: Pikachu (Thor)_

_To: EmoSnake (Loki)_

Pikachu: I’m bringing someone to dinner tonight so mother will finally leave me be about ‘being alone’ so don’t scare her off >:(

Loki: oh, who?

Loki: thor

Loki: thor

Loki: THOR

Loki: I swear if you turned off your phone

Loki: thor who are you bringing

Loki: I’m going to kill you at dinner, see if THAT scares off your date

Loki: fuck you

* * *

_From: NotARussianSpy (Natasha)_

_To: Enchantress <3 (Amora) _

NotARussianSpy: thought you’d want the momento

NotARussianSpy: [video of skurge slamming zemo into a table]

Enchantress<3: my thanks Xx

NotARussianSpy: but you owe me some of skurge’s cookies

Enchantress<3: an acceptable price

Enchantress<3: you’re in international politics and law, correct? I have someone in that class, I’ll have him send you the cookies

NotARussianSpy: your boy toys are like sleeper agents all around campus

Enchantress<3: you’re not wrong

Enchantress<3: you have your methods of gathering information, I have mine

NotARussianSpy: no judgement, I respect any fellow female powerhouses

Enchantress<3: I’m glad to hear that

Enchantress<3: nice talking to you, natasha dear

* * *

_Chat_ : _The Avengers_

_Chat Members Online:_

_NotARussianSpy (Natasha), Pikachu (Thor), FalconPunch (Sam), Birb (Clint), MrAmerica (Steve), StarkNaked (Tony), NerdAlert (Bruce)_

StarkNaked: thor buddy now that you’re dating amora you can tell us what she majors in

Pikachu: I have no idea

Birb: WHAT

StarkNaked: how can you not KNOW

NerdAlert: wait I’m so late

NerdAlert: Congratulations, Thor, on getting a date :)

NerdAlert: Why does Tony want to know this girl’s major so badly?

Pikachu: we’re only fake dating

StarkNaked: because NO ONE does

StarkNaked: it’s the BIGGEST secret on campus

StarkNaked: NAT

NotARussianSpy: yes?

StarkNaked: do you know?

NotARussianSpy: obviously 

StarkNaked: tell us??

NotARussianSpy: the woman’s managed to keep her class completely tight lipped for two years and no one can even deduce what class she could possibly be from based on what buildings she’s entered

NotARussianSpy: i’m not going to destroy her hard work. it’s not often that people impress me.

StarkNaked: wow you’re so gay for her

NotARussianSpy: I just admire her

StarkNaked: okay lesbian

NotARussianSpy: look

NotARussianSpy: YES if she came to me and asked, I would happily slam her against the wall and finger her six ways from sunday 

NotARussianSpy: but

Birb: but?

NotARussianSpy: no, that’s it

StarkNaked: you sure you wouldn’t like _her_ to slam _you_ against the wall?

NotARussianSpy: just because you’re a sub doesn’t mean you have to project it onto the rest of us

NotARussianSpy: obviously we’d switch

Pikachu: amora’s fine with anything as long as she has control

Birb: I thought you were fake dating???

Pikachu: we are. she just talks super openly about her sex life

Birb: ew

NerdAlert: ew

StarkNaked: hot

NotARussianSpy: anyway, not interested mostly. I don’t want to catch amoritis

Birb: catch what

StarkNaked: amoritis

NotARussianSpy: everyone knows she tends to attach herself to people after knowing them in a positive light for about five seconds and then develops HARD romantic feelings for them to near obsession levels and when they eventually get together she’ll eventually rip the relationship to pieces 

StarkNaked: she do be having issues tho

NotARussianSpy: yeah

NotARussianSpy: anyway i’m not into whatever THAT is so no thank you

* * *

_Chat_ : _The Avengers_

_Chat Members Online:_

_NotARussianSpy (Natasha), Pikachu (Thor), FalconPunch (Sam), Birb (Clint), MrAmerica (Steve), StarkNaked (Tony)_

MrAmerica: tony just made an ass of himself

Birb: please tell me absolutely everything

FalconPunch: he decided he was going to find out what amora’s major was so he followed her for like fifteen minutes straight

FalconPunch: man was straight SO pressed about it that he basically backed her against a wall because his energy was so aggressive 

FalconPunch: girl looked TERRIFIED 

FalconPunch: and then this dude from the football team rounds the corner – he’s the size of steve – and is like “Sylvie?” 

FalconPunch: and tony looks down and takes a second look at this girl and we all realise he’s been harassing this girl that’s DEFINITELY not amora

FalconPunch: big guy looks like he’s about to cave tony’s head in

NotARussianSpy: can’t blame him

MrAmerica: sam and I had to drag him out of there because he couldn’t move

StarkNaked: could too

FalconPunch: man, shut the hell up. no you could NOT. you were pretty much frozen

MrAmerica: like an ice-cube of ego

FalconPunch: also the girl looked like she was a fresher

Birb: tony out here oppressing babies

StarkNaked: _look_

StarkNaked: she was a theatre major so maybe she deserved it

StarkNaked: ALSO she was speaking all shakespearean so she double deserves it 

* * *

_from: ActualWiccan (Billy Kaplan)_

_to: YeehawAndWellMet (Sylvie Lushton)_

ActualWiccan: hey, teddy said something happened today?

YeehawAndWellMet: I think someone got me confused with that amora girl again

YeehawAndWellMet: he was all like, ‘what the _fuck_ is your major you weird magic seductress?’

YeehawAndWellMet: I was like, super flustered and it was like totally embarrassing :(

ActualWiccan: did you go all shakespeare

YeehawAndWellMet: YES

YeehawAndWellMet: _incorrect_ shakespeare 

YeehawAndWellMet: verily, I doth hate mine life

ActualWiccan: mood

ActualWiccan: you want to come watch movies with me and teddy tonight?

YeehawAndWellMet: sorry, I can’t! :((( Coat has an art exhibition!

ActualWiccan: coat is _so_ weird

YeehawAndWellMet: you’re not wrong

ActualWiccan: still the _least_ weird out of all your friends. 

ActualWiccan: I can’t believe you’re still dating a guy that calls _himself_ Melter

ActualWiccan: you straight people deserve to be oppressed 

YeehawAndWellMet: ouch :’(((

ActualWiccan: you deserve to be oppressed but when the gay revolution comes you’ll be the only straight i’ll save

YeehawAndWellMet: :D!!!

YeehawAndWellMet: have a fun date night!!

ActualWiccan: it’s not a date night, it’s a ‘we watch one movie halfway before teddy ends up snoring night’ :/

YeehawAndWellMet: yeah come talk to me complaining when you’re texting me about how cute he is when he sleeps later

ActualWiccan: don’t call me out

YeehawAndWellMet: i’m legally obligated to expose you for everything ever

ActualWiccan: I’ll tell the play director that you don’t really have a british accent

YeehawAndWellMet: BILLY

ActualWiccan: maybe if you hadn’t been born in oklahoma :/

YeehawAndWellMet: I’m leaving before I get bullied some more :’(

YeehawAndWellMet: but do have fun!

ActualWiccan: yeah have fun at your weirdo art exhibit

YeehawAndWellMet: :D!

  
  


* * *

_From: Pikachu (Thor)_

_To: Enchantress <3 (Amora) _

Pikachu: I’ll pick you up at seven!

Enchantress<3: See you then Xx

Enchantress<3: Should I bring some of Skurge’s cookies?

Pikachu: ABSOLUTELY 

Enchantress<3: Nice

Enchantress<3: Also do you know if Natasha Romanoff is proper into me or what?

Pikachu: Amora _please_ don’t date one of my friends I can’t deal with the drama of that fallout in my life.

Enchantress<3: boo :/

Enchantress<3: but fine, okay

Enchantress<3: See you at seven~

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> next chapter should have more loki Xx


End file.
